


Fey little dragon

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: My favorite creatures from D&D are Fairy Dragons. They are playful, mischievous, and a lot of fun.





	Fey little dragon

Lynx stopped suddenly, head turning so he could scan the underbrush for the movement he knew he had just seen. This was the seventh time something had moved in his peripheral vision in the last ten minutes and he was getting frustrated that he could not find the source of the movement. He heard a snickering and whipped around. It was only Gailen, trying to hide her mirth.   
“I’ve never seen you this twitchy.” She said, placing the head of her maul on the ground to look quizzically at him.  
“I think something is following us. I keep seeing it moving in the underbrush.” Lynx replied.  
“Seriously?” Kamdin replied. “No offense, but you are not the most observant person.”   
“I know I’m not, but I could have sworn I saw it.” Lynx sighed.  
“Let’s wait till Vera and her menagerie get back. If it’s there, they will have seen it.” Kamdin offered. Lynx nodded and they moved into the grove to make camp. Lynx sprawled out on the ground as he tried to sit on a log. Looking around, he saw that the log wasn’t there.  
“You all saw that?” He asked, picking himself up off the ground.  
“Yeah, we saw you hit the ground.” Gailen said, elegantly seating herself on another log and grabbing some food from her bag.  
“There was a log there! Are you guys blind?” Lynx looked in disbelief as Gailen and Kamdin looked at each other worriedly. They both knew that Lynx’s grip on reality could be tenuous at times.  
“How about you join me on my log, if you want to sit on a log.” Gailen ventured the offer. Lynx was about to argue that wasn’t the point, but he knew it would only make them think he was crazier. Getting up he walked over and sat down, taking some food from his pack. They waited for twenty minutes before the druid showed up. Along with the druid was a fox, a puma, and two bats.   
“Why are you guys taking a break? It’s barely time for camp.” She asked.  
“Lynx is convinced there is something following us.” Gailen replied. She looked at Lynx and continued, “He could be onto something. He has been jumpier than normal today.” Vera sent her animals out and walked around the camp. It was her bats that found something, circling an area and chittering excitedly.   
“It looks like there is something invisible there.” Vera stated. Rather than gloat about being right, Lynx spoke a spell and dispelled the magic. The party stopped what it was doing. There was a purple, fairy-like dragon sitting on one of the branches, sneezing from the magic while chittering angrily back at the bats.   
“Well, it looks like Lynx was right.” Vera said. “Fairy dragons are notorious pranksters. This is a young one. I wonder where its family is.” The dragon had taken flight and was chasing the bats, trying to bat at the more agile fliers. “Stop that you, I don’t want to have to hurt you if you injure one of my friends.”  
The fairy dragon landed and chittered at the druid. “No, I know your kind. All tricksters to the bone.” More chittering. Vera turned to Lynx. “It seems that this little one thought you were its family, since it saw the blue of Galantos and your white hair. I doubt it actually mistook you for its family, but it is sticking to that story. I think it wants to stay with you.”  
“No way.” Lynx said. “If it’s going to play tricks like that on me, I don’t want it anywhere nearby.” Vera rolled her eyes and talked to the dragon. It bounded over and jumped onto Lynx’s lap, squeaking and chittering.   
“Starting your own Fey Menagerie?” Gailen checked him with her hip.   
“As long as you don’t play tricks on me or on Galantos, you can stay.” He said to the dragon. It nodded, mischief in its eyes. “Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this.” He asked Gailen.


End file.
